ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. History Swampfire's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Alien Force. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Swampfire was unlocked by the prototype Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Swampfire was destroyed by Eon. He was later restored by Ben 10,000. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire underwent his blossoming. Swampfire - Hologram.png|Swampfire's hologram on the prototype Omnitrix Swampfire - Silhouette.png|Swampfire's silhouette on the prototype Omnitrix Swampfire - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Swampfire's hologram on the Ultimatrix Appearance 'Ben as Swampfire' 'Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' 'Pre-blossoming appearance' Swampfire looks similar to his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his skin is now olive green, and his arms are larger. The red petals on his shoulder, along with the green thorns on his body, are thinner and longer. His torso design has changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two and his has five fingers instead of four. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his waist. 'First stage of blossoming' Swampfire is more muscular than his earlier design. He has lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck have thinned and the lines on his chest have moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green coloration is a bit lighter. 'Second stage of blossoming' Swampfire gains more muscle with the black lines on his chest gone. His red petals have formed into a red thorn shape, with two being on each arm. The neck lines are now triangular. His shade of green is now lime green. His face resembles his fully matured form except that instead of orange surrounding the eyes there is black surrounding them. 'Post-blossoming' Swampfire is more muscular and taller. His skin color is now light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. Swampfire (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Swampfire (Omniverse; first).png|Swampfire's initial appearance in Omniverse Swampfire (Omniverse; second).png|Swampfire's first stage of "blossoming" Swampfire (Omniverse; third).png|Swampfire's second stage of "blossoming" Swampfire (Omniverse; fourth).png|Swampfire's final appearance in Omniverse 'Albedo as Swampfire' Swampfire looks exactly like Ben's Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but has red eyes. 'Mirror Ben as Swampfire' as Swampfire]] Swampfire looked exactly like Ben's Swampfire during his second stage of blossoming, but was tinted blue in color. Powers and Abilities Swampfire can ignite methane in his palms, similar to a flamethrower. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Gwen and Kevin in it, with the cage melted and Gwen and Kevin and Gwen unharmed. Swampfire is able to fly by propelling himself through the air with his fire. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate and enlarge, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green glow when he influences them. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that can grow vines that Swampfire controls and are strong enough to restrain Vilgax. Swampfire's body can generate a type of sticky mud. Swampfire is able to regenerate or regrow any damaged or lost body parts, allowing him to grow back severed limbs, heal holes in his body, or even regenerate his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got cut to pieces. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell, which is intolerable to Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire's "blossomed" form has complete control over Mutant Pumpkins. His fire abilities are also more powerful than before. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Tower using leverage by turning his feet into roots running into the ground, as well as being able to hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. Swampfire's body structure allows him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars of his holding cell. Also, in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he was crushed under a large container and his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire kicked him away. Swampfire has the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Despite lacking a nose, Swampfire has a sense of smell. Weaknesses If Swampfire is attacked while regenerating, the regeneration will halt. Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. If the user has a broken arm and turns into Swampfire, Swampfire's arm will be twisted, shriveled and in pain. During his "blossoming", Swampfire said he was struggling to control his powers. Also during this time, the Omnitrix will only allow the user to use Swampfire and causes severe acne. This all passes after the "blossoming" is complete. Swampfire can be destroyed by Eon's time rays. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Swampfire's smell would make it hard to hide from anybody or anything that is able to smell. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Methanosians Category:Characters with Plant Generation Category:Characters with Plant Manipulation Category:Characters with Seed Generation Category:Characters with Fire Blasts Category:Characters with Methane Projection Category:Characters with Regeneration Category:Characters with Shape Alteration Category:Characters with Propulsion Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Digging Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the waist Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by the Bioids Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by the Plant Clones Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Alternate Versions of Swampfire